here for you if you need me
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Henry breaks up with Betty, and Betty remembers something Daniel said. This leads her to his apartment and she realizes something but does not know why she feels this way....This is Detty of course! Please review!
1. The break up

A/N: Hey everybody, I just thought of this idea, and I wanted to post it. Please tell me if I should continue it, or just leave it as it is. Please review either way!!

Her head was buried in her knees, and her tears wouldn't stop running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had this many tears in her. He had done it. He had broken up with her, just like that. What hurt her the most was he didn't explain why.

Flashback:

"Henry, hi!!" Betty said excited.

"Betty we need to talk." Henry had said sternly.

"What, why??" Betty asked.

"Well, I can't say. I just have to break up with you." Henry said.

"Wait, Henry, what do you mean you can't say??" said Betty, calling after him as he walked out the door. "Henry!!"

End Flashback.

Thinking about it just gave her more tears. Then she thought of something Daniel told her.

Flashback:

"Hey Betty." Daniel said. "If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Ok." Betty said.

End Flashback.

She took a deep breath and called Daniel from her cell phone.

"Hey Daniel, you know that one time that you said that….." Betty said.

"Come to my apartment and we can talk." He said.

"Ok." Said Betty surprised he knew what she was going to say. Then she called a cab and it drove her to Daniel's apartment. Once she got there, she stepped out of the cab and saw Daniel standing there waiting for her. Before she could say anything, he interrupted her.

"Come on in Betty." He said mock gentleman-like, and bowed dramatically.

She laughed, and he smiled as she walked into his apartment. She took a deep breath, and we both sat down.

"What happened??" Daniel asked. When she tried to answer, she could not talk, she was so tired from all the crying, and when she could make a sound, she cried some more.

"Henry….break-up….no reason….could not say…." she said in between sobs. She did not need to explain. He understood what she meant, and he put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh….Henry did not deserve you…." He repeated again and again. And she knew that, but that did not make her feel better, what made her feel better was her in his arms, and she did not have the slightest reason why….


	2. The talk with Ms Meade

A/N: Hey here's chapter 2!! Please review!! (Cool that rhymed!!)

Betty didn't know why she felt that no one or no thing could harm her when she was in Daniel's arms. She decided to talk to Ms. Meade.

"Ms. Meade." She said once she found her. "I need help."

"What do you need dear??" asked Ms. Meade.

"Um, well, I don't really know how to say it." Betty said.

"Tell me what happened dear." Said Ms. Meade.

"Well, I was crying because Henry broke up with me, and didn't tell me why." Betty said.

"Oh you poor girl." Betty looked at her. "Oh sorry dear please continue."

"Then I remembered that Daniel told me if I needed someone to talk to, to call him. So, I called him and he told me to come to his apartment. I did, and as I cried, Daniel held me in his arms and told me Henry didn't deserve me, and it felt like no one or no thing could harm me if he was there. Ms. Meade-" she said.

"Call me Claire Dear." She said.

"Ok then. Claire what do I do?? I don't know why I feel like this. What am I feeling this for??" Betty asked. Claire smiled.

"It called love dear." Claire said. Betty looked shocked.

"Don't worry dear." Claire said. "Daniel is in love with you. He just doesn't believe it yet. Tell him so he believes it dear."  
Betty sighed. "Are you sure??" Betty asked. "Are you sure he loves me too??"

"I'm surer about this than anything else in the world dear." Claire said.

"Ok." Betty said. "I'll do it." Betty didn't move.

"What are you waiting for, dear?? Call him already." Claire said.

"Oh yeah." Betty said and dialed.

"Hey Daniel, yes I need to talk to you, yes, ten minutes, bye." Betty said and hung up.

Claire smiled as she watched Betty get into the cab.

"Go get him Betty." Claire whispered.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	3. The Talk with Daniel

A/N: Hey this is the last chapter!! Hope you like it!!

Betty takes a deep breath, wondering whether she would lose her best friend, and gain a boyfriend, or just lose a best friend.

"We're here miss." Said the cab driver. "That will be $10."

Betty took a deep breath, handed him the money, and stepped out of the cab. Then she watched as the cab sped away.

'No going back now.' She thought. Then she hesitantly knocked on Daniel's door.

Daniel opened the door. "Come in Betty." He said. She went in and sat on his couch. Daniel noticed she was shaking violently.

"Betty are you cold?? Are you ok??" he asked but got no answer. Daniel started to get worried as she stared into space with tears running down.

"I can't believe it. How could this happen." She mumbled over and over again.

"Betty, what can't you believe, what happened??" Daniel asked.

"Daniel I'm….in love with…." She sobbed.

"Who??" he asked. She sobbed into his shirt.

"You, Daniel. How could this happen?? You obviously just want to be friends, and I made a fool of myself just coming over here." Betty said mad at herself.

"Betty-"he started.

"No Daniel I know what you're going to say." Betty said.

"No Betty, you don't." he said simply and kissed her on the lips. Her frown quickly grew into a smile and she kissed him back.

"I Love you too Betty." He said. "I can't believe that you couldn't believe I would love you back Betty. You're such a nice person, and you are kind and friendly to everyone. You saved my butt more times than I could ever count and you of all people deserve to have happiness." Daniel stared at her.

"What are doing Daniel??" she asked.

"Nothing. You just are so beautiful." Daniel said. Betty blushed. "Like I said Betty you're better than any model." Betty realized something. He had been in love with her from almost the very beginning and she didn't even notice.

"How could I been so blind to see you were in love with me??" she asked more of herself than Daniel.

"Because you were always in love with some other guy." Daniel answered. Betty frowned.

"Daniel I'm sorry I didn't even notice-"she started to apologize.

"Betty stop talking. All that matters is that you and me are here now." Daniel said. "And that I love you."

"I love you too Daniel." Betty said then her eyes widened in realization of something.

"Oh, Daniel will you excuse me, I have to make a call to someone." Betty said.

"Sure, anything for my new girlfriend." Daniel said making Betty blush. Daniel smiled as she walked into another room. He loved making her blush. She looked so cute.

"Hello Claire, yes it worked, thank you so much, bye." Betty said on the phone then hung up and went back into the living room.

"Who was that??" Daniel asked.

"It was your mom." Betty said and she smiled as he looked panicked. "Don't worry Daniel I just called her to thank her for giving me the courage to tell you that I love you."

"Oh." He said relieved. "I will make sure to thank her." He smiled.

"Yeah." Betty said. "You should." Betty and Daniel smiled as they hugged each other.

They both were finally truly happy.

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please review!!


End file.
